


Can you hold me?

by Clever_grrl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_grrl/pseuds/Clever_grrl
Summary: The morning after the events in "Don't tell Archie" Jughead goes looking for...more.





	Can you hold me?

**Author's Note:**

> Jughead is still underage (17)
> 
> Takes place just after "Don't tell Archie " ...probably makes sense without reading that..it's pretty much all pwp...
> 
> Thanks again to my sparkle sister and to Rayvynheart for enthusiastic encouragement

Fred is deep asleep. The night before had been a surprise...a pleasant one true...but a surprise none the less. He wakes at the feeling of the covers being pulled back. He rolls over and peers up at the young man standing by his bed. 

"FP?...no, Jughead, what?"

"Can I...please, can I lay with you?"

Fred hesitates for a moment before pulling the covers all the way open in invitation

"Sure son, come on"  
Jughead shucks his boxers and shirt off and climbs into the bed rolling close to Fred's warmth.  
He tips his face up, just at Fred leans in to kiss his forehead, their lips bump together in a soft kiss

Jughead lets out a little moan and leans back in, lips parting, tongue seaking Fred's. Fred hesitates only a moment before letting go and licking into Jugheads willing mouth. They kiss slowly, hands shyly roaming each others backs and chests.

Jughead dares to dip his hands beneath the waistband of Fred's loose sleep pants, teasing his fingertips against his hardening cock.

"Jughead, wait...what are you..." Fred starts to protest before Jughead rolls over onto his back. 

"Touch me, please…"

Jughead spreads his legs, splaying wide. His cock is as slim and pretty as his body, curving up against his taught stomach, dripping copious amounts of pre come. Fred sits back to appreciate the sight.

"Are you sure son? I don't want to take advantage."

"Please, please, I want you so bad. If anyone is taking advantage it's me!" Jughead pleads as he runs a hand along his cock.

Fred leans in and presses a kiss to Jugheads forehead   
"Okay, just...stop me if it's too much" 

He moves Jughead's hand off his cock and replaces it with his own rough one. Fred swipes his thumb through the gathering slick at the slit of Jughead's cock. He traces around the head, smearing the slick over the head smiling at Jughead's strangled groan and the way he thumps his head into his pillow

Fred slowly starts to jack Jughead's cock, continuing to swipe and tease at the tip. He braces himself over Jughead with his free hand and leans in to kiss along his prominent ribs. With a smile Fred lets his tongue swirl around first one taught nipple, then the other.

Jughead cries out and arches into the touch. "Please, Fred...more, touch me more!"

Fred smiles and bites down gently before pulling back.   
"How do you want me to touch you son?'

"Your fingers, please...can you finger me?" Jughead pleads

Freds face warms with embarrassment, he never would have imagined begging for such things at Jugheads age...and has to stop that line of thought right away

"Okay, yes" Fred says, he sits back and leans for his nightstand to rummage for a bottle of lube. 

He settles between Jughead's spread legs and tucks the bottle under his own thigh to warm. He lets his hands wander the sparsley haired legs, running his fingernails gently throught the black pubic hair curling around Jughead's cock. 

"Have you done this before?" Fred asks

"Yes, of course I have" Jughead splutters

"Okay, good, good" Fred says and pops the lube open

"Well..by yes...I mean that , yes, I have touched myself like this" Jughead blurts out "But I want it so bad, please..I can take it! I want it"

"Ha, ha..okay, we'll go slow then" Fred chuckles

Fred dribbles lube across his finges and Jugheads cock, letting it run below his tight balls. Jughead cant supress the shiver that runs through his body at the sensation. 

"Relax, this will feel good...and if it doesn't, we'll stop and do something that does feel good, okay?" Fred reassures him.

Jughead smiles and spreads wider

"Yeah Daddy, put your fingers in me" He insists

Fred shudders at his words. He holds Jugheads hard cock in one hand and slowly circles the slick tip of his other pointer around Jugheads tight pucker.

Jughead moans at the sensation and presses the fingers of one of his own hands into his parted lips. "Yes, please...more"

Fred gently pushes forward, easing in to the first knuckle. He pulls back and pushes in a little deeper. 

"How's that feel son?" 

"Fuck, so good, please, more...another!"

He pumps them in slowly, crooking them to gently tug at the rim of Jugheads hole, loosening it slightly. He pushes in deeper and brushes against his prostate, causing Jugheads whole body to jerk in pleasure. 

"Ahhh, fuck yes!" Jughead cries out 

Fred rubs against his prostate prodding it rhythmically. Jugheads cock jerks and spurts in time with his movements

"ohh, God...keep that up, and I'm going to come too soon!" Jughead cries out "Im not ready, I want more"

Fred smirks and eases another finger in to Jugheads tight hole. He can't help but remember back to when he was Jugheads age, remembering easing his fingers into FP in just this same way. How father and son make nearly identicle sounds of pleasure. He wrenches his thoughts back to the present, back to the boy writhing on his fingers.

"I want you to come for me" Fred growls out, pumping three fingers into Jughead rhythmically, adding a twist and crooking against his prostate. Fred leans in and sucks Jughead's cock into his mouth. That's all it takes to have Jughead crying out and coming, clenching around where Freds fingers are buried in him. 

Fred rides out Jugheads orgasm before gently slipping his fingers free and scrambling to free his own hard cock from his soaked sleep pants. He jacks himself fast and hard, coming with a loud groan. He splashes his come across Jugheads spent cock and abs.

Fred flops down next to Jughead who pants for a few minutes before wiping himself clean with his discarded boxers.

He rolls into Fred, pillowing his head on Fred's shoulder and tugging the covers around them both.

"Can you just hold me now?" he whispers

"Of course I can" Fred assures him, pulling Jughead closer to his body "For as long as you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny angsty snippet ....
> 
> Jughead drifts to sleep cradled in Fred's arms. Fred can't fall asleep, the memories keep rolling over him. 
> 
> It was a room so similar to this, another early morning. He was nearly Jugheads age, the other boy with him having snuck over and through his window just hours before.
> 
> He cradled that boy in the same manner, both of them sticky with come and drying sweat. He carded his hand through the dark hair, wishing they could just stay like this forever. The other boy snuggled closer and mumbled "Please, can you just hold me, I dont want this to be over yet."
> 
> And Fred pulls him closer, peppering kisses along his shoulder. 
> 
> "I really wish we could babe, but..my moms gonna be up soon..and, well, you know..."
> 
> The other boy lets out a shuddering breath before heaving himself up
> 
> "Yeah, I know..I'll just fuck off" he angrily pulls his clothes on and swings out the window
> 
> "Wait...FP...don't..." Fred feebly calls after the disapearing shadow
> 
> .......
> 
> Fred pulls himself from the memory...he buries his tear streaked face in Jugheads messy hair, trying to keep his sobs quiet so they don't wake the boy


End file.
